


An architect of own future

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Making their own destiny, One-Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. Seeing what Lex had not changed at all, even post-Crisis, Lena becomes scared of what she might become.
Relationships: Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor and Lex Luthor
Kudos: 8





	An architect of own future

**Author's Note:**

> Something I got from re-watching Supergirl Season 5, Smallville Season 9 and Continuum TV series and recently re-watching Paycheck film with Ben Affleck. I would've recommended Continuum on Netflix but it had been removed, which disappoints me, since I think it is great but heavily underrated series.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Lena and Lex kept working on her Non Nocere project until it backfired, when they tried to use it during the prison riot on Stryker's Island as Lena smashed some equipment in frustration.

"Non Nocere is dead." Lena said as she turned to Lex. "It doesn't work. It can't. It never could." She took a breath. "Pain is a necessary part of being human, of life. I was delusional to think that we could fix it. Humanity will always try to protect itself, to evolve. You can't stop that. You saw Steve, how helpless he was because of me." She remembered how he tried to fight back the pain inhibitions of Lena's device.

Lex smiled. "I was rooting for you, Lena. But… I have to agree. Humanity can't be fixed." He paced down the lab. "They need to be controlled. Leviathan may be our biggest threat but they were right about one thing. Humanity needs a firm hand to guide it. To lead it." He turned to Lena. "And not some arrogant alien. It needs to be human."

As Lex looked at Lena, she recognized the look in his eyes as her blood ran cold, realizing he had not changed at all. "You mean, a Luthor."

"Think of all that we could accomplish together, if we just take our rightful place as humanity's saviors." Lex pleaded.

"Saviors?" Lena scoffed. "Of course. You never changed. This was always all about you, your megalomania. You… knew my plan wouldn't work, that it was doomed, you were counting on it."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Lex exploded, showing his true colors as Lena involuntarily backed away as he roared, inches away from her face. "I GAVE YOU THE WORLD! EVERYTHING! I SUPPORTED YOU! I sabotaged nothing, touched nothing. I set aside my own goals for you!" He whispered into her ear. "Because you needed to see your little project fail with your own eyes. To know the true depravity of humanity. To know that my way WAS THE ONLY WAY!"

Lena took a breath and glared into Lex's eyes, saying the words she did not want to admit to herself in this new Earth, realizing Kara had been right all along. "You're a monster. But that doesn't mean I have to be one, too."

* * *

After asking for Kara's help and imprisoning Lex, Lilian and Leviathan, Lena was in her office, erasing some of her projects as Kara entered.

"Now I understand." Lena smiled at Kara. "You didn't want to tell me who you were because you didn't want to hurt me."

"But I did hurt you." Kara nodded.

"And I did what I always do. Push people away and build a wall around. It makes it hard for me to see things from other people's points of view." Lena said as Kara chuckled. "But I see yours now. And I'm sorry it took me so long to understand. For what it's worth… I'm sorry."

"I wasn't sure I could trust you again. I kept waiting for you to let me down but you came through at every turn." Kara smiled. "I wasn't ready to forgive you but maybe I am now." Lena looked at her old projects on the computer as she was scrubbing her database. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not gonna be responsible for another war." Lena said.

"You don't have to be—"

"How can I know for sure?" Lena questioned. "I'll second-guess every decision I make, for the rest of my life. How am I supposed to live with that?"

"What may happen, doesn't need to define your own actions." Kara reasoned. "You can take ahold of your own future. I know that. Just because your brother is who he is, it doesn't mean you need to follow his path. All I'm saying is, don't fear what may happen. You don't have to let the past define you. You can be your own person and build a better future."

"How do you know?" Lena asked.

"Honestly, I don't. But sometimes you need to take a leap of faith. Lena, if you become scared of what may happen, you'll be stuck in the past forever. You need to find a way to let go and move on. Without a future, we have no hope. Without hope, we might as well be machines, programmed to be told what to do. And I'm not ready to give up on you." Kara said and Lena smiled, shaking her head at the irony of Lex planning to use her project to enslave and kill everyone using her device.

"Maybe you're right." Lena said as they sat down, going through some of her older projects.

**Author's Note:**

> If not for coronavirus screwing things up for the shows, the most likely scenario would be Leviathan taken down and Lex and Lilian in prison or something like that and Kara and Lena reconciling was nicely done.
> 
> I like exploring the concept of 'Make your own destiny' and well, I was wondering how would Lena struggle, if she had seen what her actions might cause and at least Lena is able to see her own flaws and try to be better, unlike Lex but the strained friendship between Kara and Lena felt to me a bit of a rip-off of Clark/Lex rivalry in Smallville and I just couldn't buy it that much, since unlike Lex, Lena did have second thoughts at certain moments and tried to listen to Kara, Lex was just a stubborn, cold-hearted, self-serving maniac.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
